unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
WAR-Torlan Leviathan
__TOC__ Map description This map is a special version of WAR-Torlan that is only playable in the SP campaign. Link Setups * setup 1: * setup 2: * ... * setup X: Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act II: With Caesar's Coin The game's code calls this mission an "Invasion-style" mission, and for good reason: your team is outnumbered 4 to 7 and, while it has access to the Leviathan, the buggy AI of the map makes this map a huge challenge. Meanwhile, the enemy outnumbers you almost 2:1, and they are organized, aggressive, and arguably better equipped. On higher difficulties they'll even use their Vipers to tow the Orb carrier between the nodes. You have no choice but to use the Leviathan. If you allow your bots to pilot it, they will almost certainly get stuck on the wall of the base. Even if they don't get stuck, they will drive it to the prime node where it essentially waits to be destroyed so you can start the level over. You want Jester and Othello on offense, and Bishop covering you. Bishop will get in the leviathan with you and man one of the turrets. We use Bishop because he is the most accurate and the least useful on foot. Othello will go to the Prime node, while Jester will carry the orb to the center node. If Othello has the orb, he will take it to the prime node like an idiot, but Jester will still go to the center node. If you have Othello *and* Bishop in the Leviathan, Jester will take the orb to the Center node and wait for the Prime Node to complete the construction that Othello never started - shutting down your entire strategy. You want to pilot the Leviathan to the center node. On your way to the center node, you will more than likely run into an enemy viper towing their orb carrier on their way to do the same thing. Killing them should not be a problem, but you have to kill them before they get their orb carrier to the node. If they get the node before you do, they will quite possibly kill your leviathan before you can recover it, push south and take your prime node before the leviathan respawns, and then reassemble at your prime node, in good position to kill your leviathan again and destroy your core. When the enemy prime node finishes construction. They will begin a huge push into the center node. You want to mobilize the Leviathan and use it's Ion Cannon to destroy everyone in the pass. When, and if things quiet down, go back into tank mode and drive toward the far side of the tunnel. The idea is to position the Leviathan so that Bishop can attack the enemy prime node, yet is still protected by the mountainside. Then you want to deploy again and use the Ion Cannon to keep a clear area in front of the Leviathan - so that the enemy can't get close enough to attack it. The point is NOT to push into the enemy Prime node, only to destroy it and keep it destroyed. At this point your Leviathan would probably not survive driving out into the open and you are too outnumbered to make the run yourself. Even if you did, the enemy could quickly and easily take it back. The purpose is to keep the enemy away from the center node as long as possible. What will probably happen - at least if you're playing on the higher difficulties - the Leviathan will be destroyed shortly after you start bombarding the prime node. You may or may not succeed in destroying the enemy prime, but it doesn't make a huge difference. Either way, you'll have to wait until the Leviathan respawns, and will be very vulnerable during this time. We pushed into their prime node so that they will have that much further to run before they are in -your- territory. The enemy will continue pushing into the center node. Since you are on foot now, grab the orb and use it to shield the node. The enemy will fire at you, so strafe around and shoot back. If the enemy kills you, respawn as quickly as you can. Because you were shielding the node, the enemy was not attacking the node itself. If you are quick enough, you can respawn at the center node before it gets attacked again and your orb will still be there. Quickly pick up the orb and shield\heal the node again. Repeat this for as long as you can. If the enemy orb carrier approaches the node, kill him (if you can) and use their orb to destroy it. If he kills you, respawn quickly so you'll appear back at the node. Your orb should still be there, and you may still be able to reclaim the node. If it works out, a new orb will appear on the spawner, and you can repeat the cycle. If the enemy succeeds in claiming the center node - and they probably will - things become more hectic. You can still recover, however. Just repeat this process at the Prime Node. They probably won't claim both before the Leviathan comes back online. Even if they do, when the Leviathan comes back online, you can recover your losses. When the Leviathan comes back online, you need to teleport back to the base immediately and get inside it. The only thing more important than this is destroying the blue orb at the center node, so do that first if necessary. If you still have the center node in your control, drive the leviathan in front of it and mobilize the Ion Cannon to keep the canyon clear of enemies, then push north to the enemy prime node again and destroy it like we did (or tried to do) last time. If the enemy managed to claim the center node while you were gone, mobilize the turret at the canyon entrance and shoot the Ion Cannon down at the ground in the center. This will kill the enemies respawning at the center node, and if you aim it properly it will damage the node as well. You can hold this position until the orb carrier reclaims the node, return to tank mode and drive up to assault the node directly, or get out of the Leviathan and let the bots pilot it while you follow in behind with the node yourself. If the enemy succeeded in pushing all the way south and captured your prime node, you still want to position your leviathan as above, where you can attack the Prime Node or the center node. Destroy the prime node (and the enemy dark walker). Make sure the enemies at the Prime Node are dead, and then get out of your leviathan and go to the Prime Node. Once your prime node is reconstructed, go grab your orb and\or catch up with your leviathan. The bots are probably driving it down the canyon to the center node. This is a perfect opportunity to repair it with your link gun. If the orb carrier dies you can pick it up and use the Leviathan as a shield on your way to the node. If the enemy destroys your leviathan while you're fighting over the Prime Node, you'll need to shift your focus to the Orb. You can't let the enemy have the Prime Node, so you'll want to carry the orb in and take the node back, and then use the teleporter to go get another Orb ASAP. At the very least you need to keep it out of enemy hands until the Leviathan returns. The goal is to stay alive until the time runs out. Once you're in Overtime, all you have to do is capture and hold the center node and their core will count down faster than yours will. If you can destroy their prime node, it's even faster. Using the Leviathan and the Orb as barriers for your Nodes should give you enough of a defensive advantage that they will lose their Nodes faster than you do, hold them for less time, and therefore suffer more attrition damage. Note: This strategy does not require playing a card, but this level is difficult enough that it may justify playing one.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Winning this map opens Act III: The Liandri Conflict. Tips and tricks Trivia * Like VCTF-Containment_SP, this map is not selectable in the Instant Action menu. * Use console command open WAR-Torlan_Leviathan for running map. Gallery External links and references See also * WAR-Torlan * WAR-Torlan_Necris